Of Rohan and Rivendell
by ladyarvarad1224
Summary: Eowyn and Arwen have gotten over the whole Aragorn thing, but have their daughters? (Just read the story please, I suck at summaries)


Disclaimer: I, ladyarvarad do not own any section of Lord of the Rings. All work is done by Tolkein, and this is just an innocent fan fiction after his  
infamous stories.  
  
The clouds above Minas Tirth were for now at a standstill, their shades of gray violent. Every so often, a gust of wind would blow across, carrying the frigid air with it. Against the great plain, the wind rustling the tall golden grasses rode two figures, both cheerful despite the not-so-cheery atmosphere. They were both talking merrily, just enjoying a day's ride. Both had their hoods down, their hair flowing out behind them. On one horse rode the half-elven girl Arvarad Evenstar, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. She looked almost noble; her long brown hair being wind tossed behind her, gray eyes almost the same color as the threatening storm clouds gathering overhead. Somewhat tan and slender, she rode her black mare expertly, turning her head every now and then to talk to her companion Kealin.  
  
Kealin was fairer of face, being in fact a pure elf. Unlike Arvarad, she was not as noble looking, but almost glowing with her own light. As most elves, she had braided blonde hair, with sparkling blue eyes, and the pointed ears, buried at the moment under thrashing hair. She was riding a dark bay gelding, with a cloak from Lothlorien draped over her shoulders. "Come now Kealin, you can urge Celeg forward. We must get to the stream and back before Tegan notices that we are not present." Tegan was one of the scholars of Minas Tirth. He was an older man, with graying hair and a sharp mind, (as well as tongue.) He was one of the girl's allies, but his one downfall was his ability to fall asleep at the most inappropriate times.  
  
Kealin then looked up at Arvarad and scowled. "If you had not been so careless as to leave your 'charm' that my brother gave you, we would not be in this mess. You should have been more careful yesterday." The charm of which Kealin had been talking about had been a gift given to Arvarad by Legolas Greenleaf. She had received it when she turned seven and had kept it from then on. Arvarad blushed a deep shade of red, and gave Kealin a look of pure pretend hatred. As the girls rode on, the sound of the small stream cutting through the gigantic plane broke the silence.  
  
Kealin's pointed ears then perked up. "What is it Kealin?" Arvarad wheeled her horse, and listened for the sound. She then heard it, very faintly at first but then continuing to grow louder. Kicking their horses into a trot, they reached the stream. The source of water started on top of a small bump in the plain, which was were the girls were standing at the moment. Coming towards them were two riders, galloping at top speed.  
  
Kealin stood up in her stirrups to get a better look at the oncoming figures. "Ai! It's Laine!" Arvarad stood up beside her friend, and looked down also. Sure enough, she could just make out Laine's infamous auburn hair flying out behind her. The other rider however, was a mystery, with their purple hood pulled up, overshadowing their features. Kealin suddenly clucked to her horse, and charged down the grassy bump in the plain. Apon reaching the bottom, she stopped Laine and her companion, and started to talk to them at a rapid pace. As Arvarad approached the threesome, the hooded rider pulled back the hood, and let her shoulder length blonde hair spill down her back. Arvarad stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. She immediately knew who it was, just from the girl's blond hair.  
  
Arvarad's surprised face then turned into one with a furrowed brow, and a slightly turned down mouth. Ugh, what's she doing here? I thought she and her precious mother went back to Ithlien. Laine of Gondor then looked up from her chat with Kealin, and looked at Arvarad's face. Not a very pretty sight it was either, all scrunched up like that, with almost a sign of hatred written across it. "Arvarad, what is your problem? Its just Rodwyn." Rodwyn. Arvarad had known that name since she was very little, and she had not heard good things about her. She snapped out of the trance that she seemed to be held in, and looked at Laine. Dressed in Gondor's colors of black, gray and silver, she looked very noble indeed. Her black riding cloak was set about her shoulders, and it had the Silver Tree of Gondor in shimmery fabric on the back. She was pale, with thick hair, which was a beautiful auburn color, inherited from her late father, Boromir. It was currently back in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Laine had always been very tall for her age, and at the moment she towered over all of the other girls, and looked down at them with light green eyes.  
  
"Oh, I don't have a problem Laine. I just...haven't seen Rodwyn in so long." As soon as Arvarad said this, she put on an almost forced smile, which she held for a few seconds. Rodwyn did not look impressed. She was sitting atop her horse, arms folded, and blue-gold eyes flashing. Those eyes locked with Arvarad's. For a few seconds, they held each other's glare, gray and blue eyes causing a direct line of heat between the two girls. An awkward silence came over the plain, and the only sound was the small stream. Laine stepped her horse forward, and waved her hand between their gazes. "Rodwyn, we might want to get back sometime today. We have lessons, as well as lunch to consider." Turning her head back to Kealin, she gave a smile. "We will see you to later today." Rodwyn gave a slight bow, then wheeled her horse toward the direction of Minas Tirth. Laine followed close behind. Watching them shrink into the distance, Arvarad's mind was at break- neck speed. How DARE she? I can't believe her. Hopefully, I can get out of seeing her at tonight's gathering. But how? Kealin's voice broke the silence. "So, are you ready to go back? Ai, what am I saying? We haven't even found that stupid charm. Come; let's go retrieve it. If you're even alive that is." Arvarad glanced back at her, then the creek. Dismounting, she walked over to the hill they had been on a minute ago, and got down on her hands and knees. Clearly, Arvarad just wanted to find the charm, and get back. Kealin did the same, and together, they hunted for the small, shiny green leaf charm. Something is bothering her, Kealin thought to herself. I need to find out what it is. 


End file.
